Fifty Shades of Bass
by Sel Kyle
Summary: This is my first story so I appologise in advance! Imagine Georgina as a virginal innocent and Jack as the predator! Please review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

So here I am standing outside of The Empire Hotel a little panic stricken, if I'm honest, at the thought of interviewing some property tycoon, I've never heard of, on behalf of my so called best friend. Jenny Humphrey is my friend and roommate and has chosen today to be overcome with 'flu. She had scored an interview with the C.E.O of Bass Industries which could not be rescheduled owing to his precious time and previous unwillingness to give interviews. I have been convinced to attend in Jenny's place by her telling me how this apparently charismatic man contributes to the business department of the university we attend. Damn her!

"Thank you Gina, I'm sorry but it has taken forever to get him to agree to this interview. Just take notes for me, there are some questions I've written down for you," Jenny had said this morning.

"I don't know anything about him," I tried to protest.

"You'll be fine, now go before you are late," Jenny replied.

This brings me back to standing in front of the black glass doors of The Empire Hotel where I will meet Mr Bass for the interview. I moved closer to the door and the doorman opened it with a cheery welcome. Inside the Maître d greeted me, "Good morning, welcome to The Empire."

"Good morning….um….Georgina Sparks to see….um…Mr Bass," I spluttered out.

"Ah, yes. Mr Bass will meet you in the bar," the maître d replied and showed me to the dimly lit, mostly empty bar area. It was expensively decorated with oak and leather with gold trimmings; I made my way to the bar to order a soda whilst I waited for my interviewee. I attempted to sit on a stool but, of course, I slipped dropping my bag and its contents everywhere. Typical me! I bent down to gather everything in utter embarrassment, when I suddenly noticed a pair of silver grey trouser clad legs standing in front of me – looking up I caught my breath at the very attractive, blue-eyed man smiling down at me.

"I think these are yours," he said, holding out my pens, mascara and manky lipstick. I knelt up and took the things, I actually couldn't speak, "um…th...um…thank you," I muttered feeling embarrassed and flustered. He bent and held my elbow, "can I help you up?" he asked. I felt an odd electrical rush in my body at his touch. How strange. He helped me to my feet, "you look like you could use a drink," and he nodded to the bartender and held up two fingers. "Oh no, I couldn't, um…I'm here to work…I'm interviewing the owner," I babbled. "Just have one drink with me, steady your nerves. Let's sit in that booth, it will calm you down," he said smiling but looking at me with intense eyes.

As Mr Bass wasn't here yet, I thought I could use a sit down, if not the drink. I agreed and we walked over, the gorgeous stranger behind me. As I went to step into the booth I slipped – damn my clumsiness! Suddenly I felt a pair of firm hands around my waist and pulling me up, I felt strangely flushed and giddy and let out a gasp. "Are you ok?" he enquired. I exhaled, "oh…um…yeah." He let go of me after insuring I had firmly sat down. He swooped into the booth beside me with total ease, he looked agile –like he works out, and he seemed very young too. The bartender brought the drinks, bursting my bubble of this guy next to me. "So, you're a journalist?" he asked. "Huh? Um…no… I'm filling in for a friend who has 'flu," I gabbled. "I see," he chuckled. "What?" I snapped – I hate being laughed at. "Oh no, nothing – I just thought you are too nice to be a journalist, you'd know everything about me by now if you were." "That's true; I don't know how I'll conduct this interview - if he ever turns up!"

He took one of the glasses of single malt and slid the other to me. He held his glass to his mouth, "try it on me, then you'll feel more relaxed at interview." I looked at him puzzled, but then I had to agree it would help. I found Jenny's question list in my bag, and began; "well, this one might not apply to you, but just answer as if you were this kind of person – How did it feel when you made your first million?" "It made me realise I was able to help others," he responded.

That's a good answer, I thought. "Next one; so why hotels?" "People always need somewhere to stay!" he smiled. Another good answer! I looked at Jenny's question sheet, the third question _are you gay Mr Bass?_ Leapt off the page at me and I let out a gasp. He looked at me, "are you ok?" "I think that's enough questions, I need to look for Mr Bass," I said gathering my things. He looked around the bar, "no one else here yet, what was that question going to be?" I thought, he isn't Bass – it wouldn't hurt to show him the question. "ok, now remember, it's not me – this came from my friend…" "Go on, just ask it!" he smiled. "Are you gay," I blurted it out. He laughed, "oh good one, just because I am not seen with women upon women I must be gay? Am I not allowed to keep my private life private?" Wow, this guy is good, I thought again. "Are those answers ok?" he suddenly asked. "Oh yes, thank you – I can't imagine my interview will go well with those questions." He looked at me intently, as if he could see into my soul – it made me strangely aroused; "You don't know anything about Jack Bass do you?" I broke his gaze and looked down, "no," I admitted. He laughed again, "never mind, you are very charming, you'll be fine. But you need to be yourself and ask the questions that _you_ want to ask." I stared straight at him, "something like, why is there no Mrs Bass?" His smiled dropped, "because there are too many women to get through," he replied raising one eyebrow and leaning into me. I felt very flustered, "I have to go," I stood and got out of the booth.

"Wait!" he called as I walked off. I turned and saw him following me. As I got to the door, he had caught up to me and leant on the top of the door. "I found you charming and intriguing – I don't know your name," he said. "It doesn't matter to you," I snapped. I pushed another door, he followed me and stepped in front of me, "please, take my card." I snatched it away from him and stomped off down the street. What a cheek, I thought!

After walking a block away from The Empire, I looked at the card he gave me:

**Bass Industries**

**Jack Bass C.E.O**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! I'm sorry for the late update, crazy life at the moment! Hope you enjoy, please review!**

Chapter 2

It has been a week since my disastrous meeting with the smarmy Jack Bass. I still can't believe I let myself be fooled so easily by him, and I really can't believe how I have thought about nothing else but him for the past seven days. I have never felt such conflicting feelings – how could I feel strangely aroused and annoyed by him at the same time?

Jenny hasn't exactly been any help to me when we had discussed the meeting, the only advice she could impact on me was; "That gorgeous guy paid you his undivided attention and offered you a drink? Why didn't you drink girl?!" That is the way she is, can adapt to any situation and just flow with it, I am unfortunately not that adaptable.

It is finally Friday and I am on my way home, thankfully I have it to myself all weekend as Jenny is visiting her family. All I want to do is put on my pjs and veg on the sofa with some snacks and watch movies – the thought makes me smile. As I approach my apartment I see a figure sitting on the floor near my door, "What the hell?" I thought to myself, "I didn't know bums could get in here!" As I approach, I catch my breath and cannot move upon realising who it is… it's him… Jack Bass.

He looked up at me and smiled that dazzling smile, "About time young lady, I've been waiting over an hour!" I still couldn't move, couldn't speak either – I can't work out why. Jack stood up, I noticed his lean yet muscular frame again, he had an un-opened bottle of scotch in his hand – he held it up, "I haven't forgotten the drink you owe me!" "You are crazy!" I finally managed to say something. "It's part of my attraction," he replied winking at me. I felt myself flush and the strange tingling started in my groins, I had to regain myself – I barged past him and put my key in the door, "I didn't have you down as a stalker." "Ouch, harsh words Ms Sparks! I am deeply hurt," Jack pulled a sad, big-eyed face and clutched his chest with his empty hand. I let out a laugh; he just looked so cute and amusing. "You had better come in," I said opening my door.

Jack followed me into my apartment, "Very cosy Ms Sparks." I shot him a look and snapped, "Yes, you mean small." "Why do you always have to be so defensive?!" Jack smiled at me. "Why exactly are you here and give me the real reason now," I can't help feeling angry at him turning up like this, but strangely glad he did so I could see him again – _you need to get a grip on your conflicting thoughts_ I thought to myself. "I just want to talk to you Ms Sparks, I didn't get the chance last week – well not properly, I think we need to do it right this time. Even I deserve a second chance!" Jack replied cockily. "Do you now and why is that?!" I asked. Jack smiled that smile that starts my body pulsating and simply said, "I'm Jack Bass!" I couldn't find the words to protest, "You had better sit down, I need to change, just make yourself at home." And I finally escaped to my bedroom to put on jeans and a sweater. When I returned, Jack was on the sofa, his jacket casually thrown into a chair, and two large glasses of Scotch on the table in front of him. He looked up as I entered, "Ah, my lady is back!" "Mr Bass, what exactly is this all about?" the words came out harsher than I intended. "Please, call me Jack. Just relax. You still owe me the pleasure of your company in a drink. Let's just get to know each other." "Why would I want to do that?" I asked. "Because I believe you and I have a lot in common Ms Sparks – I want to see if I'm right," he replied with a glint in his eye that started the stirring in my groins. "Ok then, I give in, one drink and you can go in good conscience!" I gingerly sat beside him some distance apart. "Finally!" he shouted throwing his hands into the air, then he picked up his glass and downed the Scotch in one. He turned to me, "Keep up Ms Sparks, I want to top up your glass!"

After the initial awkwardness we spoke solidly for two hours, I really felt myself warm to this man – which felt very strange and alien to me. I began to feel aroused and had hardly touched the first glass of scotch Jack poured for me. It was as if Jack could sense how I was feeling, as during our conversation he moved closer to me and had place his hand on my thigh. My body tensed at his touch, the warming tingle became stronger inside me and I began to feel dampness between my legs – I can't believe he is making me sexually aroused! Jack moved his hand up my inner thigh, "Are you ok Ms Sparks?!" his voice almost a whisper and his face was close to mine. "Um…yep…umm…yes…of course," I stammered knowing I was betraying my body. His hand moved higher and his face was so close I could feel his warm, alcohol tinged breath upon my skin, "I am very pleased to hear you are." He gently gripped my thigh and leant in even closer to me. I closed my eyes in preparation for an incredible kiss. In a second Jack had let go of my leg and stood up, "Well Ms Sparks, I must be going." I sat stunned and aroused as he put on his jacket and straightened himself. I gathered my confused thoughts enough to see him to the door. "Thank you for repaying me with your company Ms Sparks." He went through the door and turned to me, "I'll see you in my office at 8:30 on Monday morning – don't be late." And he walked away as I was far too stunned by events to question what he had said. I closed the door trying to make sense of the situation. Suddenly my arousal turned to anger as I thought he had taken me for a fool – and I had let him by thinking that he would have really found me attractive enough to sleep with – Stupid Georgina!


End file.
